The purpose of the project is the conduction of biomedical research in the areas of Cytogenetics, Cell Biology, Bacterial Physiology, Parasitology and Pesticide Physiology in order to gain relevant biomedical data pertaining to specific problems in these areas. Specific research problems investigated include: (1) Mitogenic and mutagenic responses of lymphocytes and fibroblast treated with cyclamates, (2) the effects of pesticides on acetylcholine esterase levels in the earthworm, (3) organelle development and reproduction in the protozoa, (4) enzyme studies in Clostridium botulinum, (5) parasitemia development in mice. The program emphasizes the biomedical research training experiences for student research associates associated with each research project.